Knoll
One of Grado's royal mages, Knoll aided Lyon in his research into the Dark Stone, and he seemed to look up to Lyon. After this, he objected openly to Lyon's goals and was marked for execution, but Ephraim's group saves him after killing Vigarde, so Knoll joins the group and provides them with information about Lyon's descent to madness. Knoll is kindhearted and very intellectual, but is made secretive and rather elusive by the troubling knowledge he holds. He starts out a shaman and can become a Druid or Summoner. He rarely talks and keeps to himself mostly, possibly secure or private-minded. The support conversation between him and Lute is amusing, as she believes that he threatens her "natural superiority," and that since he uses Dark Magic, he is the enemy of light. In addition, he points out the differences in Dark magic and Light magic, dark being based in knowledge and light being based in faith. He seems to know most of the characters from Grado, such as Duessel and Natasha. Death quote: "In this darkness, I will find peace." Past Knoll is first seen after Ephraim's army kills Vigarde in Grado Keep. Ephraim finds him in a prison cell and discovered Knoll was planned to be executed later on for challenging Lyon's actions, while Lyon was possessed by The Demon King. Knoll confesses the secrets about the dark stone, Lyon, and the Demon King to Ephraim. Ephraim is soon informed that Eirika and Jehanna are under attack from Grado forces. Ephraim, his army, and Knoll rush to Jehanna to support Eirika. Knoll remains with Ephraim and Eirika to fight the Grado army and eventually, The Demon King himself. After Jehanna is protected against the assault from Grado, Ephraim shares the story Knoll told him. Knoll’s role in the story dies down afterwards and he remains as a playable unit for the rest of the game. In the epilogue, Knoll focuses on the reconstruction of Grado, in order to restore it to its former glory: The glory that Lyon wanted before he was possessed by the Demon King. After Grado is restored, Knoll disappears, never to be seen again. Through his support conversations, Knoll has shown that he regrets everything that he had done in the past. He confesses to former Grado general, Duessel, that he sometimes felt that it would have been better had he been executed back in the Grado Keep. He also confesses to Natasha that he felt that he was responsible for the tragedy that happened to Lyon and, consequently, the surge of demons that have appeared in Magvel. Knoll had also witnessed a future glimpse of Grado after the War of the Stones, with Lyon before the war. Five and a half years later, Grado is the victim of an earthquake which leaves the country in ruins and only a few survive. Knoll wants to flee to a safer location, such as Renais, with Natasha, but Natasha's will to help the survivors causes Knoll to have a change in heart and he decides to stay in Grado and help Natasha support the survivors when they need their support. Initial Stats *Lvl 10 *HP 21 *Mag 12 *Skill 9 *Spd 8 *Luck 0 *Def 2 *Res 10 Promotion Gain Shaman to Druid *HP +4 *Spd +3 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Staff Skill E *Anima Skill E Shaman to Summoner *HP +3 *Skill +1 *Spd +3 *Def +1 *Res +3 *Staff Skill E *Can Summon Phantom Fighters (Fighter Strength goes up as Knoll levels up but they will always have 0 def, 0 res and 1 hp) Grow Rates *HP 70% *Mag 50% *Skill 40% *Spd 35% *Luck 20% *Def 10% *Res 45% Overall His growth rates aren't very good in terms of Defense and Luck. If you go with a Druid, he will attack once or twice against monsters, and he'll be not bad when dealing with other enemies. If you go with Summoner, Summon a Phantom for protection and stay in the back lines for healing, or use the Phantom as a distraction, which does come in handy. Possible Endings Default ending - Knoll returns to Grado, where he dedicates himself to rebuilding it and fulfilling Lyon's vision. When the country is restored to its former glory, he disappears without a trace, never to be seen again. Knoll and Natasha ending: There is no change in the ending here, though many believe that was an oversight because their ending support had them planning to work together to help rebuild Grado. Other Supports *Lute *Duessel Etymology A 'knoll' is a small hill. Also, the word 'knolle' in German is an insult for a clumsy person, meaning 'clod.' Category:Playable characters